Get a Grip
by Sesshy's Sweetheart
Summary: He thought she didn’t know, he thought she was nothing more then oblivious—but he was wrong. His wife knew of his mistress and it pushed her away—until she found love in the arms of his halfbrother. [SessKag]
1. Caught In the Act

**A/N: This story is dedicated to KibaSin, who provided the summary and title. Hope you like it Kiba!**

**Also, I'd like to thank my wonderful beta, Kushinada-Hime. Much love!**

**Prologue**

**-**

The signs should have been obvious— should they not? The normal 'by the book' cheating; her first clue should have been simple. When she married, she had been young, imprudent and in love; however, she was slowly beginning to regret that choice. If only she had not rushed into things…

-

-

-

"Sango, I don't know what to do anymore," the raven haired woman confided in her friend through the phone she held tightly against her ear. Her hands were trembling in anxiety and she clenched the receiver tighter to stop the motion.

"Kagome, if you really think he's cheating, you need to talk to him," Sango replied, sympathy lacing her words. She had known ever since high school how much Kagome loved her husband, probably more than most faithful wives.

Kagome sighed. "It's hard for me...You know how much I love him. I don't want to let that go."

It was true. Kagome loved him deeply, something that would never fully die out; nevertheless, she knew if he was breaking his vows—his promise of never stooping to infidelity— then she needed to let him go. If not for herself, then for him.

When no response reached her ears, Kagome took a deep breath, coming to a decision. "I'll talk to him tonight, Sango. I promise."

"That's my girl. Now, go get some rest, ok?"

Kagome nodded, though her friend could not see her, and hung up the phone without saying goodbye. She reclined against the headboard, her back pressed against the bony exterior and closed her eyes for a moment's rest only to snap them open when she heard the front door slowly creak open.

-

-

-

His sun-soaked colored eyes were shadowed, unreadable as he glanced around the room. His face was stoic as was his posture and the way he carried himself. Most would call him handsome; however, a more appropriate word would have been beautiful because of his somewhat feminine features. That was not to say he wasn't masculine. No, with broad shoulders, a strong jaw, whip-cord muscles, and a husky voice, Sesshomaru was very male; the perfect specimen of his species.

Sesshomaru was reluctant to enter his brother's home, aware either his whore of a mistress or his wife could be close by. Admittedly, he knew his half-breed brother's instincts and it'd almost always be the latter.

"Sesshomaru?"

He heard the voice, knew who had spoken, but did not answer her.

"What are you doing here?"

Once again her meek voice reached his ears. But before he could grab what he needed and leave, she stood in front of him, detouring his mission further. "I must retrieve a belonging of mine," he answered flatly when she refused to move out of his way. He was in no mood to be trifled with.

"Oh."

He hoped that was the was all she would say. His hopes were dashed when she spoke again.

"Do you, um, know where Inuyasha is? His phone is off and I'm kind of worried." Her voice was hesitant and he could tell he made her uncomfortable. He smirked inwardly but kept his expression impassive.

"I am not my brother's keeper." He grabbed the envelope he had been searching for from the counter, feeling her eyes following his every move.

He could sense the curiosity radiating off her and he could understand why; he was coming into her humble home, unannounced, snatching things from his brother's possessions and not giving any explanations as to why. In a way he felt somewhat sorry for his brother's wife. Either she had no idea as to what her husband did in his free time and was oblivious to his infidelity, or she had suspicions when it came to his loyalty.

It seemed only right to tell her the truth.

But he had promised not to get involved in his brother's affairs.

So, without another word, he left.

Leaving a very befuddled human in his wake.

-

-

-

It was four in the morning when he pulled into the drive-way. The rising sun was hidden behind clouds, but the feeling and scent of morning was upon the small town he called home. Everything was quiet and the windows were dark. Knowing his wife, she'd be bundled up safely in their bed, having given up around ten on his return.

She must have been getting suspicious towards his late nights. He merely told her he was working and then...

As he entered the house, his brother's scent reached his nose. The bastard had entered his home with his wife securely tucked away inside. Would his brother stoop so low as to inform his wife of his 'nightly outings'?

He scoffed at the idea.

"Inuyasha?"

His ears swerved around to the young female standing in the doorway, rubbing her eyes with the tips of her fingers, trying to rid the sleep from her russet orbs.

"Hey, Kaggie," Inuyasha greeted walking up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "What are you doing up so early?" He asked softly.

"Mm, waiting for you."

Inuyasha chuckled, the vibrations coming from deep within his chest and into her body. She reluctantly pushed away from him when he tried to pull her closer. Inuyasha frowned. "What's wrong, Kagome?"

"Inuyasha, look me in the eye. Where were you?" she asked firmly, tightening her robe and looking straight into his eyes.

She saw him looked down hesitantly at the tiles beneath his feet before sighing and looking up at her. "At work."

"If you were at work, then why was your brother over here at eleven? Is he not the owner of the company? Wouldn't he be there longer than you?"

Inuyasha came to one conclusion: his brother must have said something. How else would she have all these suspicions? "Not necessarily. Come on, Kags, what's wrong? Can we just go to bed?"

She sighed and turned away from him, walking back up the steps. He ran a hand through his silky, ashen hair before following.

-

-

-  
She awoke to his arms fastened tightly around her petite figure, his nose nestled into the juncture where her neck and shoulder meet. Kagome sighed and moved to get up. Last night had been the last clue as to where he had been. No job would cost him to stay until four in the morning. He had to be having an affair.

With who, she did not know just yet, but she promised herself she would find out. Once she had solid proof, she would leave him; no matter how much it broke her heart to do so. It hurt more to know he was sharing his body and love with someone else, but she wanted liable proof before she took action.

"Kags, get back in bed," Inuyasha tried to say but it came out more as a groan.

"I'm going to go for a run," she muttered and pulled out of his grasp. He let her go, grabbed a pillow in favor of her and fell back asleep.

She glanced one last time at her husband before grabbing her purse and jacket and leaving.  
-  
-  
-

"Kagome?"

"Hi, Sango…I'm sorry, I know it's early but can I speak with Miroku?" Kagome asked, fidgeting nervously atop the doorstep of her two best friend's home.  
Sango nodded. "Is everything alright?"

Kagome shrugged solemnly. "I just need to ask Miroku a few questions."

"Okay. Come in." Her best friend ushered her inside the cozy home, leaving to go get her boyfriend after she had told Kagome to 'make herself at home'. In truth, Sango and Miroku hadn't gotten an actual personal visit from Kagome since she had gotten married three years ago. They had seen each other when the whole gang got together but other than that, it was mostly phone calls.

"Hey, Kags," Miroku greeted with a smile.

Kagome smiled back and gave him a quick hug before sitting back down on the couch next to Sango. Miroku took the recliner across from them and raised an eyebrow. "So what did you need to ask me?"

"It's actually about Inuyasha."

And suddenly Miroku didn't look as relaxed as he had two seconds before.

"You know something, don't you?" Kagome said, trying hard to keep her voice from cracking.

Sango glared at her boyfriend.

"N-no, I mean, I just know that he hasn't been at work lately…" Miroku said hesitantly, fiddling his thumbs.

"Was he there last night?" Kagome asked, her eyes downcast. She blinked back the tears that had gathered in her eyes.

Miroku gulped. "He left around six."

The tears she tried to keep at bay began rolling down Kagome's cheeks. She had known all along. She quickly wiped the watery drops away with a closed fist and looking up, forcing herself to smile. "Thanks…um, I better go. I'll call you guys later." She got up and hurriedly walked toward the door.

As soon as she exited the house, Sango hit Miroku as hard as she could.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked, rubbing the area where she had hit him.

"You idiot! Do you know how much it hurt Kagome to hear that!"

"What did you want me to do? Lie?" Miroku yelled back. "It's best if she finds out what a loser Inuyasha is now than in three years!"

"Miroku…today is their three year anniversary," Sango said softly.

Miroku's eyes widened. "Shit."

-

-

-  
Kagome decided a quiet lunch would do her good. She walked into the quaint café about five miles away from Sango and Miroku's home, only to see her brother-in-law sitting at one of the booths, a magazine held between his hands as his eyes wandered the page. She debated whether or not to join him. Finally, she decided against it; he could be a very intimidating man when he wanted to. "Just one miss?" the waitress, a girl younger than her, asked.

Kagome snapped her attention back towards the girl. "Yes."

"Alright, follow me."

Kagome obliged, following the girl and walking past Sesshomaru on her way to her table. He saw her and merely raised an eyebrow. She ignored him.  
"Thank you," Kagome said softly, taking the menu that was handed to her.

The girl nodded and pulled out a notepad. "What would you like to drink?" she asked with a smile.

"Just water is fine."

The waitress went off to get her drink. Kagome sighed and closed her eyes, leaning back against the seat. "Where's that half-breed brother of mine?" a deep, silky voice asked from somewhere beside her table.

Kagome didn't have to open her eyes to tell to whom the voice belonged to and that he had invited himself over. "Probably with his mistress," she spat before she could stop herself.

"You know." It had come out more like a statement than a question. Kagome opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru sit down in the seat across from her.

"Apparently, I'm the only one who didn't," she muttered.

"Apparently," he agreed, sipping from a glass of water that he had been brought over when he came to join her.

The conversation hit a dead end before Sesshomaru spoke up again. "You knew he could not keep one woman. Why did you marry him?"

"Because I thought he could change. I was foolish in my choices."

"I see." He stared at her, studying her posture and eyes. "Why not divorce him then?" He didn't know why he was getting involved in such a scandal. It was really none of his concern and he knew for a fact he wasn't questioning her because of guilt—that was one thing he could never feel.

"I need to actually catch them—I want proof before I divorce him."

"Your friend's words are not enough? You surely have talked to Sango and Miroku by now," he replied as the waitress came back.

"Oh, hi," she chirped once she saw Sesshomaru. He ignored the girl, his attention having shifted to something behind Kagome, or more specifically, to the woman walking in. "Well, um, what can I get you guys?"

"I'll just have a poppy seed muffin," Kagome said with a kind smile. She noticed Sesshomaru's gaze was focused elsewhere and decided to investigate. She turned in her seat to follow his gaze, watching as a tall woman, who looked disturbingly like her, walk into the restaurant gracefully, a large handbag hanging from her wrist.

And then who she saw enter after the woman—placing an arm around her waist—just about ripped her heart out.

Her husband.

-

**A/N: Sorry if it's somewhat confusing. Inuyasha and Kagome are married--Sesshomaru is well--Sesshomaru haha and Miroku and Sango are their friends. Umm yeah--so review!!! And this IS a SESSH/KAG!**

**Reposted:** _March 1, 2007_


	2. Happy Three Year Anniversary

**Chapter 1**

**-**

**-**

Her world was falling to pieces right before her eyes. Sesshomaru's face remained apathetic, but as she turned back to him, she could have sworn she saw a ghost of a smirk grace his lips before it was gone. "I-is that her?" Kagome asked, trying to keep her voice from cracking.

Sesshomaru gave a curt nod before returning his attention to the now seated couple. "Is that all miss?" the waitress asked, oblivious to the scandal forming before her.

Kagome didn't answer. Sesshomaru sent the waitress away before turning back to the woman across from him. "You should talk to him," he advised uncharacteristically. He frowned inwardly at himself.

"I-I don't know what to say—this is just..." she stopped talking when her husband's gaze fell upon her. His laughter instantly ceased and he stood up from his table. He strode towards her, an unperturbed smile on his lips.

"Kagome? What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked, ignoring his brother completely.

"I might ask the same of you," she quipped coldly, her gaze never faltering. If he was surprise at her tone, Inuyasha didn't show it.

"Getting a drink with my good friend from work. Let me introduce you two." Before he could call the woman over, however, Sesshomaru's voice reached his ears.

"From work you say, little brother? I do not remember hiring that pitiful human." Inuyasha looked at his brother, finally acknowledging the other man's presence.

"Good day, brother. I didn't know you were fond of this place," he replied sardonically, gesturing at the expanse of the quaint little room.

"Don't change the subject, whelp," Sesshomaru snapped, rising from his chair. Kagome's eyes darted between the two and she could have sworn she heard a growl rise from Sesshomaru's throat .

"Stop it! Both of you," she hissed harshly, stepping in front of Sesshomaru. He looked down at her for a moment then back at his brother.  
"It seems your human wench has saved you yet again, half-breed."

Kagome glared at him before turning to face Inuyasha. "Who is she really, Inuyasha?" she asked, not noticing that Sesshomaru was in a staring match with her husband.

Inuyasha was aware she was speaking and opened his mouth to spit out some half-assed answer, but before he could, a meek female voice interrupted him. "Is there a problem here?" Kagome turned towards the waitress, who held the poppy seed muffin she'd ordered.

"I'm sorry, we'll leave," Kagome said politely, finally remembering where she was. But before she could pull out her money to pay for the uneaten muffin, a ten-dollar bill was placed in the waitress's palm. She looked back and Sesshomaru and smiled.

"Thanks."

Inuyasha glared at the scene. "What was that?" he growled. "Why were you paying for her; she's my wife!"

Sesshomaru glanced over at his half brother. "And she's my sister-in-law. Though I do not approve of humans, she is still part of this family and because of your obtuse decisions, you have affronted her. By stooping to infidelity, you have sullied the family name. I suppose you get that trait from father," he said evenly, though it made Inuyasha want to ring his neck.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked, trying to play dumb.

"Oh stop it!" Kagome yelled in an irascible tone, tears pouring down her cheeks unchecked. "You know exactly what he means! It's that bitch right there!" she said pointing to the female who was making her way over to the scene.

"Inu-baby," the woman purred when she got close enough, looking questioningly at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned around and glowered at her. Kagome made a small sound of repugnance. "Come, Kagome," Sesshomaru commanded, turning to walk out of the café. "I'll give you a lift."

Inuyasha seized Kagome's arm roughly when she was about to follow.

"You will release me this instant, half breed," she said sharply, tugging her arm away from him.

"Don't do this, Kagome," Inuyasha pleaded. "Stay with me."

Kagome whipped her head around and gave him a dirty look. She didn't even bother to wipe away the tears that were staining her pale cheeks before following Sesshomaru out the door.

-

-

-

The ride was silent, all except for the shouts of teens that stood off to the sides of the road, the roaring motor, and gusting wind. Kagome sighed and looked out the window, her eyes wandering this way and that but didn't register anything she saw. She had just left her car at the café seeing as both she and Inuyasha shared it. He could have it towed for all she cared.

"Where are we going?" she asked suddenly.

"Your shrine," Sesshomaru answered.

She smiled. She hadn't seen her mother in forever due to the 'duties' of being a wife—her brother, too. And grandfather—god how she missed them all.

"Would your parents be upset with me on giving up on Inuyasha so easily?" she asked randomly, trying to distract herself from the emotional pain she felt.

"He's a disgrace to the whole family."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'll take that as a no then…"

Seconds turned into minutes and finally they were at the shrine. "Oh," she said automatically. "I forgot my things. Everything is still with Inuyasha…"

Sesshomaru glanced over at her. "I'll give your human friend the key and she can get your things for you; Her and her worthless monk."

"Be nice," Kagome mumbled as he pulled up to the steps. If he heard her, he didn't answer and kept his head facing forward the entire time. "Alright, thanks, Sesshomaru," she said and then exited the car, not expecting him to respond. As she suspected, he didn't answer but simple pulled out of the driveway and sped off.

-

-

-

Thirty-five, thirty-six…

As a child, she had loved to count the steps. For some anomalous reason, it had always entertained her.

Thirty-seven, thirty-eight, thirty-nine…

She realized she had made no indication of her surprise visit but no matter—her mother would be glad to have her back home. Though she was happy with Kagome's marriage, she worried constantly about her daughter, as all mothers do.

Forty-five, forty-six, forty-seven, forty-eight, forty-nine, fifty!

Kagome grinned as she made it to the top, taking in the sight of the shrine once again. It had been two years. Two long years since she'd seen any of her family. She sighed and relished the feel of the wind whistling pass her face, bringing with it the consoling scent of rose petals.

He said forever, she thought, remembering their wedding day. He had proposed to her; a thousand roses surrounding them. She had been so happy, so relieved. Their wedding had been beautiful, lavish with pristine décor, doves, and the most beautiful ring; everything she could have ever imagined.

She slumped down onto the steps, two hot tears bounding down her cheeks. And then her life had all crumbled down. She thought she had changed him, but no, he had gone back to his old ways.

"Kagome?"

Kagome's head snapped up at her mother's voice. "Oh, my baby," her mother said with a worried frown when she saw her tears.

"Mama," Kagome sobbed, launching herself into the older woman's arms.

"Shh, sweetheart," she cooed, petting her hair. "What's wrong, my dear? Tell me what's wrong."

"Inuyasha...he...cheated," she stuttered tearfully, sobbing into her mother's shoulder. "It hurts..."

"Shh, baby, I know it hurts...come on I'll make you some hot tea and you can tell me what happened ok?"

Kagome nodded. "O-ok."

She felt five again, remembering when she hurt her knee that one time, clutching to her mother for dear life as she sobbed about her torn skin.

Boy, did it feel good to be home…

-

-

-

Kagome sipped her warm tea tentatively, her eyes straying to her mother before looking away. They had been sitting in silence for a while now, both lost in their own thoughts. Her mother had comforted her, telling her "when you're ready" over and over again.

Kagome cleared her throat. "I'm ready to talk about it…"

Mrs. Higurashi reached over and placed a hand over her daughter's, giving it a tight squeeze.

"I knew he was cheating, Mama…I just...I guess I didn't want to believe it…I talked to Sango and Miroku," she began, her eyes darting around.

"Miroku said he had left work early the previous night at around six. He didn't come home until two in the morning."

Her mother squeezed her hand again in encouragement.

"I suppose I should have just divorced him when I first found out…" she sighed. Her mother urged her to continue.

"After talking to Miroku—I went to get something to eat and ran into his brother."

"Sesshomaru?" her mother questioned.

Kagome nodded solemnly. "Yes…" she said in a whisper. "And then...Inuyasha walked in with a woman. He had his arm around her and everything. His brother even confirmed that he was cheating...so I guess that's my proof."

"And you want a divorce?"

"Yes, Mama."

"Alright honey, I'll go with you tomorrow. Get some rest, my dear, it's been a long day," her mother said softly, kissing her on the forehead.

Kagome smiled weakly. "Thanks, Mama, you don't know how much that means to me."

-

-

-

Inuyasha threw the TV against the wall in a spur of irascibleness. The door slowly opened but his raging fit distracting him from noticing the female who entered the room. "Inuyasha? What in the world…?"

Inuyasha's head snapped towards the intruder who had caught him in the middle of shredding random business papers he had lying around. Two broken and cracked picture frames were at his feet, shards of glass sprinkling the gray carpet.

His wide eyes were red and his fangs protruded from the depths of his gums, slightly overlapping his bottom lip.

"What do you want," he growled.

"I'm here to get Kagome's stuff," the taijya informed. He then noticed she was carrying a box.

"No!" he roared advancing towards her.

Miroku stepped into the home, armed with a sutra. "Hurt her and I'll fry your ass all the way to Neverland, hanyou," he spat.

"What the fuck, Miroku?" he questioned, allowing Sango to pass.

"Why did you have to be so stupid? Hm? Kagome was, in my opinion, too good for your sorry ass. She didn't deserve the shit you put her through," Miroku sneered.

Inuyasha growled before retreating to the guest room and slamming the door shut.

A few minutes later, Sango came out of the master bedroom, the box full of clothes, CDs, personal products, and a few of Kagome's books. "You think this should be enough to tide her over until we can get the movers to come?" Sango asked her boyfriend.

Miroku nodded and led her out the door.

-

-

-

"Kagome," came a muffled voice from the other side of the door of her old room. Kagome got up from her bed and opened the door. Her brother stood in front of her, giving her a tentative grin.

"Hey, Souta," she said, smiling fondly at him. She reached over and ruffled his hair, laughing when her little brother tried to dodge her show of affection.

"Here," he grunted, gesturing with his chin at the box he was carrying.

She took the box from him. "What's this?"

"Your stuff."

"Oh," she said softly. Noticing her brother's concerned look, she smiled again. "I'm gonna take a nap, ok? I wanna talk to you when I get up"  
He nodded and closed the door behind him as he left.

Kagome sighed and set the box on her pink bedspread. She riffled through the things inside the box, noticing that Sango had only packed the things she needed. She wished her friend would have come up and talked to her, but knowing Sango, she probably felt guilty.

Kagome sighed and pulled out a book—one of her favorites—that Inuyasha has given her for her sixteenth birthday. She smiled sadly and flipped open the front cover. Something fell out when she did and Kagome looked down. She saw a long, rectangular piece of paper on the wooden floor. She looked at it bemusedly and slowly picked it up from the floor.

She flipped it over and her shoulders dropped. It was the photos Inuyasha and she had taken at the mall one day—she had begged and begged and finally got him to take some with her. Taking one last look at the pictures, she pressed them to her heart, sighing in agony.  
"Happy three year anniversary, Kagome," she whispered brokenly, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

-

**A/N: WOW I think that's the fasted I've ever updated--maybe not--I dunno...anyways--sorry it's depressing--It'll get happier! I promise!**

**Reposted: **_March 1, 2007_


	3. The Dillard's Escapade

**Chapter 2**

**-**

**-**

The court meeting had been long and strenuous. Despite having the right to the majority of the things they had in their home, she had left him everything; the house, the cars, the furniture, the TV. She didn't want to have any more memories of him or what they once had.

Kagome knew he wouldn't be pleased with the sudden divorce and would try to come after her. As a result, she issued a restraining order against him. It had been her mother's advice—purely out of concern—remembering how much of a bolshie Inuyasha could be.

"I'm proud of you, Kagome," her mother said, rubbing her back after they entered the car.

Kagome smiled at her. She was feeling oddly better now that, that was over and done with. It felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

Now all she had to worry about was getting a job and an apartment.

-

-

-

"Hi, Miroku, is Sango there?"

"Kagome." His voice sounded flabbergasted. "I'm sorry about everything, I...we...should have told you sooner. I...

Kagome giggled. "Seriously, Miroku, it's okay. It's over...for good."

"Y-you divorced him?" Miroku stuttered.

"Well yes…what did you want me to do?" Kagome said, confused at his stuttering and overall tone.

"No, no," he said quickly. "I'm happy for you. You deserve better than him. Hold on, I'll get Sango."

Kagome hummed and brought the brush, dipped in crimson paint, up to the paper in front of her. Painting had always been her favorite pastime. Especially when she was still married to Inuyasha. It made her feel more at ease.

"Hello?" Sango's voice reached her ears and she smiled.

"Hey, San," she greeted.

"Kagome! Oh my god, how are you?"

"I was wondering if we could go out shopping. God knows how long it's been since we've done that." Kagome tapped her chin in wonderment. How long had it truly been?

"Alright! Where?"

"Hm, Dillards in five?"

"Gotcha, see ya there, babe."

Kagome hung up the phone and dipped her brush in the bowl of water to wash off the paint before drying it off. As soon as she was done, she grabbed her beige jacket and purse.

"Mom, I'm off to Dillards with Sango!" she called, pausing momentarily at the door for her mother's response. Though she was twenty-one she still owed her mother the courtesy of informing her when she was leaving.

Her mother's head popped out from the doorway that opened into the kitchen. "Have fun, dear," her mother said with a smile. "Oh and invite your friends over for dinner tonight!"

"Alright bye, Mama, love you!"

"Love you, too, dear."

-

-

-

"Kagome, I'm so sorry!" Sango said, her voice laced with pure culpability. Kagome shook her head wryly and accepted the bear hug from her friend.

"No, Sango, I doubt you knew much more than I did," Kagome said, pulling back from their hug.

"That may be a little true," Sango muttered, lowering her head, ashamed.

"How much did you know?" Kagome asked, an eyebrow raised in question. Kagome knew she could never be mad at Sango, even if the girl told her she'd known about Inuyasha cheating on her for a year.

"Only what I heard during Inuyasha and Miroku's conversation over the phone after I got off the phone with you. I tried calling you, but your phone was turned off," Sango admitted.

Kagome smiled, a genuine one this time. "I would have found out sooner or later so don't worry. Come on, we came here for a good time, did we not?"

Sango nodded. "You're right but I'm still sorry."

"Say that one more time…" Kagome threatened, walking towards the entrance of the store. "And I'll tell Miroku what his birthday present is!"

"Why you…" Sango growled playfully and chased after her friend.  
-  
-  
-  
He sighed as he looked at the store he was about to enter. Dillards, he sneered mentally. If it weren't for his ward's birthday—though he could never be certain, when she was born, seeing as her mother was a lunatic—he would have never dream of venturing into such a common store. He preferred establishments that only carried the best.

His ward, however, had hinted at something that she said he could only find at this store. She had seen it one day while out with his right hand, Jaken, and had coveted after it ever since; but he still hesitated entering such a place.

It's merely an article of clothing for Christ's sake.

He shook his head and walked towards the entrance, his expression reserved as always.  
-  
-  
-

"Ew," Kagome whined, looking at herself in the mirror of one of the dressing room cubicles. "Of course, only you, Sango, would pick this out," Kagome said, pretending to gag.

"Hey!" was her friend's response, muffled from the slab of wood that separated their cubicles. "I've have good taste! I'm sure you look absolutely ravishing."

Kagome snorted in disagreement. She pulled open the door to the dressing room and saw Sango's face twist into a grimace.

"W—what is that thing!"

Kagome broke into a fit of laughter. In all honesty, the outfit looked like something you would find in an Austin Power movie. Sure, the jump suit was...colorful and fit Kagome like a charm; it still looked hideous.

"I believe I do look rather ravishing," Kagome said with a false British accent.

Sango broke into a fit of laughter. "Oh man. Here," she said handing her a fifty-dollar bill. "I dare you to buy it and wear it for the rest of the day."

"No!" Kagome protested looking at herself in the mirror.

Sango pulled out another fifty from her bag and Kagome's eyes shone. "Done."

-

-

-

"Inuyasha? Where are you going?" The female dressed in one of his t-shirts asked softly as he got up from the bed.

"I just need to make a phone call. Kikyo. I'll be right back," he said in the same tone, kissing her on the forehead and watched as she snuggled back into the pillow.

Inuyasha made sure she was asleep before slipping on his pants and shirt, grabbing his keys and cell-phone. He closed the door to her bedroom before flipping open his phone, pressing number two on the speed dial.

Kagome had always been number one. And it would stay that way until he gave up. For now, he needed to separate himself from the vixen in the next room for some time if he wanted to successfully woo Kagome back into his arms.

"Miroku? Hey, it's me."

"Inuyasha…" Miroku growled out. "What do you want?"

Inuyasha gave a sigh of defeat. "I need your help."

He grinned when Miroku gave in quickly and asked him where they should meet. Good thing he had been a Drama major in college. It would make things a helluva lot easier.

-

-

-

Sesshomaru fingered the cloth of the t-shirt in disgust. The material was so cheap. He scowled as two children, about two years younger than his ward's age, ran past him, giggling and making themselves utter nuisances. He resisted the urge to reach over and reprimand them when their childish laughter grew in volume.

This is for Rin, he reminded himself, looking away from the troublesome kids and down at the shirt in his hand. The child knew she had him wrapped around her finger. Hell, half his companions knew it and secretly laughed about it when they knew he was not around. He couldn't help question his sanity as he headed over to pay for the shirt.

He made it to the cash register without incident and set the t-shirt down with grace, his clawed hand reaching for the credit card in his back pocket. The man at the cash register quickly rang it up before giving him the amount.

Sesshomaru scoffed when the man told him the shirt was only 25.64. That was not even a quarter of what he normally paid for articles of clothing. Thinking he would be coming off as cheap for just giving his ward a simple shirt, he decided a bracelet and necklace would do nice as well.

He grabbed his purchase, much to his dismay, and began walking towards the jewelry department, only to collide with a repugnantly dressed female.

-

-

-

"Who are you going to invite tonight?" Sango asked, composing herself from a laughing fit she had, had when the man at the cash register had given Kagome the weirdest look. Even he agreed the outfit was hideous, though he didn't seem the least thwarted when he realized it fit Kagome like a glove.

"Um well you obviously," she said, munching on a bar of Godiva chocolate that she and Sango had bought. "Miroku, Kouga, Ginta, Hakkaku," she listed off and then paused when a thought dawned on her. "Have you ever noticed most of our friends are guys?"

Sango nodded. "Yeah, I was surprised Inuyas—I mean…"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You can say his name around me. I'm not that hopeless."

"Sor—Um, who else?"

Kagome grinned when the other girl cut herself off at the 'sorry'. Sango must have remembered her threat to tell Miroku. "Hmm…I would invite the girls but they're all on vacation. So I guess that's it."

"What about Sesshomaru?" Sango asked.

"What about him?"

The girls were now browsing through the shoes. Kagome getting the most interesting looks from the people surrounding them.

"Actually, while we're on the subject of Sesshomaru, what happened at the café?"

"How'd you know I was at the café with Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, quite befuddled at her friend's knowledge.

"Inuyasha called Miroku...yada, yada…what happened?"

Kagome sighed. "Um, I went to get something to eat and Sesshomaru happened to be there…so he joined me and we saw Inuyasha come in with some chick—"

"Kikyo," Sango supplied.

"Yeah…and then he came over, told us she was a 'good friend' from work and then Sesshomaru cut in saying he never hired her."

"What a bastard—Inuyasha I mean."

Kagome nodded. "And so all hell broke loose and Sesshomaru took me home. The end," she finished, picking up a pair of black knee-highs and examining them before setting them back down on their stand.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I know, I know. But I truly am," she said, ignoring Kagome's 'what did I say about saying that' look.

"I just want to forget about it, you know? Sure, I'll always love him...but I've got to move on."

Sango nodded sympathetically. The topic was dropped for now and they continued their browsing. Sango glanced over when she suddenly heard Kagome gasp.

"Oh my god," Kagome said in awe as she stared at the pair of shoes in front of her. "I have to have these!" She squealed, picking them up.

Sango glanced over, examining the shoes in her friend's hands. They were actually very nice. That surprised Sango since Kagome was fashion-blind when it came to shoes. It was a good thing Sango was always with her when they went shopping...

"So are you going to invite Sesshomaru?" Sango tried again.

Kagome looked up from the shoes and placed them back into their box before holding it next to her hip. "We're not really friends. I barely talk to the guy…"

"He is your brother-in-law though."

"Was and I don't know…I mean how do you think he'd react to a gathering between us and my family. He's not exactly fond of everyone we hang out with."

"Maybe he could bring Rin?" Sango suggested, following her friend as they made their way back towards the cash register to pay for the shoes.

"She is cute, the little thing. But I think she'd be bored out of her mind with all of us 'adults' hanging—Oomph!"

Kagome was cut off when she ran into what felt like a brick wall. She fell backwards and slid a little on the freshly waxed floor; the box in her hands landing with a clatter next to her. "What in the...?"

She saw Sango trying hard not to laugh—so hard, in fact, that her face was slowly turning cherry red with the effort— and grumbled, knowing she wasn't going to get any help from her. She was about to push herself up when a hand came into her line of vision. She shrugged and took it, not even bothering to look at the person who was helping her up.

"Kagome?" asked a familiar silky voice that sounded both amused and disgusted.

Kagome looked up and gasped when she noticed who she had collided with. "Uhm—uh, hi?" she said with a smile. She noticed his eyebrows were furrowed as he eyed her outfit, and Sango stopped all pretense of keeping quiet and laughed. Kagome blushed furiously.

"Do you not have a mirror?" Sesshomaru asked.

She glared at him. "It was a dare." He merely raised an eyebrow at her, making her huff.

Sango sighed as silence continued between the two. She knew Sesshomaru was never one to be loquacious and while Kagome definitely was, she couldn't, for some reason, keep a conversation going when it came to interacting with the man. Kagome always said her brother in-law (former brother-in-law, she silently corrected) made her nervous; but after three years? They've known each other, been part of the same family, for three years and they still couldn't hold a descent discussion? Sango decided to take matters into her own hands. With a grin, she said, "Would you like to come to dinner at Kagome's tonight, Sesshomaru?"

Kagome looked ready to kill.

-

**A/N: Well I hoped you liked it--I tried to make this chapter happy...haha so yeah--review and I'll updateee.**


	4. I'll Be Fine Without You

**Chapter 3**

**-**

**-**

Miroku walked into the obsolete coffee shop, which looped around 3rd and 5th. He didn't know why he agreed to meet Inuyasha here. Why not somewhere more...homely?

_Oh well, this will be over and done with soon…And I suppose I do still owe him. We went through a lot together._

And then he remembered Kagome's face when she talked to them about it and his resentment quickly returned. His best friend had done that to her, and now he was meeting him? _But he did sound quite desperate on the phone…_

Miroku, at a war with his thoughts, did not notice the white-haired hanyou, who sat across from him watching him inquisitively.

"Miroku? You okay, buddy?"

Miroku's head snapped up at the sound of Inuyasha's voice. "Thinking," he mumbled. _Whether I should hate you or not…_

"Oh. What about?"

This wasn't Inuyasha. There was something off in his tone. Perhaps he did actually feel remorse...

"Why did you ask me to meet you?"

"I miss her, Miroku. I need her. I regret cheating on her," he mumbled looking down at the napkin in front of him.

Miroku was genuinely surprised. His friend really did sound sorry.

"If I help you, you promise to never cheat on her again? What you did, hurt her, Yash. It hurt her a lot. And right now, I wouldn't be helping you but you sound sorry so I guess you really are."

Miroku missed the quick grin that spread against the hanyou's face. Inuyasha lifted his eyes to meet Miroku's, the grin gone. "I promise," he answered.  
Sucker.

-

-

-

"Sango, get the door!" Kagome yelled from her mother's kitchen, stirring the batter of 'quick made biscuits'. She wasn't happy about Sango's choice to invite Sesshomaru over, but she felt she did owe him somewhat.

Let's see, he gave me a ride, defended me, and told me Inuyasha was cheating…Yeah. I'd say I owe him.

"Kagome, my love, the melons look delicious!"

A slap echoed through the room. Kagome resisted the urge to laugh.

"I'm serious! Those melons right there!" Miroku said, jabbing his finger towards the bowl of melons sitting idly on the table. Kagome had cut them up for the occasion, though she knew no one but Miroku would go near them.

Sango blushed, for once feeling sheepish about hitting her boyfriend for a truly innocent comment. "Oh."

Kagome burst into a fit of laughter, accidentally splattering some of the mix onto the counter. She made a face at the mess and quickly grabbed a paper towel to clean it up with. She heard Miroku sigh and Sango sit down.

"Why do you always think that my comments are perverted, my dear?" he asked.

Sango glared at him. "Because they usually are."

The doorbell sounded again and Kagome once again asked Sango to answer as she put the batter into little circles on the silver pan, glistening in oil.

"Aunty!"

Kagome grinned and turned around to see her niece running towards her. She didn't care that she was technically no longer related to the Taisho's; she would always love Rin.

"Hey, sweetie!" she said, picking up the girl and swinging her around. Rin giggled and clung to Kagome's neck. Kagome smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"How's my favorite niece been?"

Sesshomaru walked into the room, watching as Kagome talked to his ward. It is an ignominy the half-breed cheated on her. She would have been an excellent mother.

"Aunty," Rin said with a false tone of whining. "I'm your only niece!"

Kagome feigned an absentminded expression. "Silly me, I must have forgotten."

Rin giggled. She turned to see her father standing in the doorway. "Daddy! Come say hi to Aunty!"

Kagome smiled at Rin and then raised her head to meet Sesshomaru's gaze. "Hello, Sesshomaru," she greeted.

He gave a curt nod. "Hello, Kagome."

Souta joined the group. "How come I wasn't invited to the party?"

Rin's eyes lit up. "Uncle Souta!" Kagome set her down.

"Sorry, Souta, I thought Mom told you about it."

"No." He picked up Rin, who gave him a big hug. Chatter about video games began between them and soon the two disappeared into the living room. Sesshomaru took a seat at the table as the doorbell a third time.

Kagome sighed and made her way to the door, grumbling something about 'never being able to finish things'. She soon returned with three male wolf demons.

Sango got up to give each a hug.

"Kagome, just tell me when, and I'll beat dog breath to a pulp."

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow. Apparently the 'alpha' wolf was not on good terms with his half brother.

Kagome smiled benevolently before giving him a hug. "Thanks, Kouga, but it's okay."

"We're serious, sis, just tell us when," Ginta, Kouga's cousin, said.

Hakkaku nodded his head in agreement. Both of them had insisted on calling her 'sis' ever since Kouga dubbed her as 'his woman'. When Inuyasha and she married, Kouga admitted defeat, but now, it seemed his fire had been re-ignited when he heard of their recent divorce.

"Really guys, everything's good. I just want to forget about him, okay?"

Sango pulled the three away and pushed them towards Sesshomaru when she noticed Kagome's look for help. "Here. Sesshomaru hates Inuyasha too. Make a club or something."

Miroku snickered. Kagome rolled her eyes and continued with her baking.

-

-

-

"Great dinner, Kags," Sango, the usual cook of the group, said with a smile, patting her belly.

"Mm, I agree," Miroku said, finishing off the last of his meal. Ginta, Hakkaku, Kouga, Souta, and Rin all nodded their heads in agreement.

"It was very well prepared. My compliments, Kagome," Sesshomaru's deep voice stated. Sango grinned as she saw a blush appear on Kagome's cheeks.

"Aw thanks, guys, but it was pretty much out of a box."

"Hey," Souta began. "You still cooked it. That's a surprise too."

Sango laughed. "Be nice to your sister."

Souta grinned. "Oh. That reminds me, when's Kohaku coming back?"

Kagome began to stack the dirty dishes as each occupant of the table became absorbed in their own conversation with one another. Or in Ginta's case, desperately trying to strike up conversation with Sesshomaru, who either ignored his feeble attempts or just answered in one-word sentences.

"Aunty?"

Kagome set the dishes in the sink before turning around to acknowledge her niece with a smile. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"Why isn't Uncle Inu here? And why are we at your mommy's house?"

Kagome's smile fell.

Sesshomaru spoke up. "Rin, I thought we talked about this."

"I'm sorry, daddy, but I'm just curious."

"Rin…" he warned.

Kagome shook her head. "No, it's ok, Sesshomaru." She knelled down to be at Rin's eye level, smiling in thanks when Sango got up to wash the dishes.

"Your uncle did something to hurt me so we are not together anymore," she explained, despondence glimmering in her tawny eyes.

Rin's eyes widened, mistaking Kagome's use of 'hurt' for physical abuse. "He hurt you?"

"No, no, Rin. He hurt me in here," she said pointing to where her heart rested.

Rin's eyes began to water. "D-does this mean you're no longer my Aunty?"

Kagome laughed lightly and shook her head. "Oh sweetie, of course I'm still your aunty. I'll always love you."

Rin jumped into her arms and nuzzled into her shoulder. The males at the table stayed silent, knowing it was an emotional moment for the two females.

-

-

-  
"Aunty, can we watch a movie?"

Kagome looked around at the group. Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku shrugged and everyone else nodded, excluding Sesshomaru, who could care less. "Yeah, that'd be fun. Why don't you go pick one out?" Kagome answered, smiling when the young girl, who was already hyped up on sugar, cheered and ran off at top speed to the living room.

Kagome stood from her seat, Miroku and Sango following. "You guys coming?" Sango asked the others. The wolf demons stood, as did Sesshomaru.

"Aunty can sit next to Dad!"

Kagome blushed and shifted awkwardly on the balls of her feet. "Umm…"

"She'd love to," Sango answered for her with a grin.

Why in the world is she trying to set me up with Sesshomaru? He's my ex-husband's brother for Kami's sake!

Kagome inwardly groaned but smiled dimly, taking a seat next to Sesshomaru on the loveseat. Rin hopped up next to Kagome, pushing her further into Sesshomaru's side. Her blush deepened and she actually wished it was Kouga sitting next to her instead of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru just—well, he made her very uncomfortable.

To make more room for them, he put his arm up, so it rested behind Kagome's head. Though it was a small gesture, it felt too intimate.

Somehow throughout the movie, she ended up leaning her head against his chest. The demon didn't say a word, knowing that she was trying to get more comfortable.

-

-

-  
"Kagome."

His voice was like distant thunder and woke her immediately. She opened her eyes and noticed that her hand and head were resting upon Sesshomaru's chest. She gasped silently and immediately coiled away from Sesshomaru, as if the intimate touch had burned her. Luckily, she didn't hit Rin.

"S-sorry," she stuttered.

He gave a curt nod.

"I believe Rin and I shall be going."

Kagome looked behind her, noticing the child was sleeping blissfully, quiet snores escaping her lips.

"Um, yeah. Uh…thanks for coming," she said quietly. Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku had all fallen asleep on the floor, pilled together like puppies. It was quite amusing, seeing as they were grown adults. Sango and Miroku had disappeared somewhere, probably to one of the bedrooms to sleep. And Souta, well, he was most likely in his room asleep.

Sesshomaru stood, picking up Rin so that she was cradled in his arms.

"Goodbye, Kagome. Rin had a nice time."

Kagome smiled despite the glare she wanted to throw at him. He had said Rin had a nice time, did that mean he didn't? She inwardly sighed and walked him to the door. "I'll see you later," she said, closing the door as he disappeared down the shrine steps.

-

-

-  
Kagome made her way up the stairs to her bedroom where she knew Miroku and Sango would most likely be.

She opened the door, after knocking quietly, and poked her head in. "Guys?"

The bed creaked and she opened the door completely. "You awake? I just came to tell you, you can stay here, okay?" Kagome said with a smile.

Sango shook her head. "No, we wouldn't want to put your mom out."

"Oh it's no problem, really."

"Where will you sleep?" Sango questioned, sitting up completely. Miroku didn't stir from his slumber.

"With Souta. I'm just gonna go for a walk."

Sango gave her a nod and Kagome closed the door.

She's still hurting…  
-

-

-  
Kagome sighed as she parked a block away from Inuyasha's house. She felt somewhat bad about lying to Sango, but she knew Inuyasha wouldn't be home at the moment. She fingered the keys to her old home and exited the car.

She looked around quickly before rushing over to the sidewalk and up the driveway. She took a deep breath and unlocked the door.  
_Please don't be here. Please don't be here._

She hesitantly searched the house for any sign of her ex-husband. _God I'm such a coward._

She gave a hefty sigh of relief when she found the house empty. It was silly, but she had left an old necklace that she wanted.

Kagome entered their old bedroom and searched the vanity quickly. "Where are you?" she mumbled to herself, looking desperately for the golden necklace her father had given her months before he died.

"Ah, ha!" she squealed triumphantly but was cut short by the sound of the front door opening and Inuyasha's voice saying, "Hello?"

Kagome gasped silently.

_Shoot!_

She climbed into the closet, hoping to god he wouldn't take it upon himself to search in there. _This is practically breaking and entering, isn't it? Well, entering…why do I even have the freakin' key still?_

His footsteps entered the bedroom and she bit her bottom lip. _Please, please, please don't find me._

And then the worst that could possibly happen did—

Her cell phone went off.

-

**A/N: Well hoped you liked it. And Dillards is a retail store basically. It has Shoes, clothes, CDs, books, etc.**

**Reposted: **_March 1, 2007_


	5. AN

**Author's Notice: **I have decided, starting tomorrow ( Sunday 4.27.08 ), that I will begin revising almost all my stories. The first story, as I promised I would finish prior to this, will be _When We Were Young. _After I fix that story ( after reading it over, I was very displeased with myself ) I will upload a new chapter.

Following _When We Were Young_ will be these stories **in this order**:

_Love Is Just a Bloodsport_

_Stupid Girl (_god knows that this story needs it the most; I truly am ashamed)

_Breathe Your Name_

_Pose_

_Oh Brother_

_Get a Grip_

_Deleterious Deploration (_Chaos I need you!! Haha)

I am doing this because I am very disappointed in myself and know I can do much better. I would very much like to prove that to you all. Almost all of these will be transformed into first person point of veiw. I may put some in Sesshomaru's POV or may leave them all in Kagome's. Your input is very welcome and encouraged. I could use some friendly and helpful advice on how to improve my stories. I would very much appreciate it.

I have new plans for _When We Were Young_. Yes, of course, it is still the same plot but the characters need a bit of tweaking and more depth. My goal is to relay the emotion to my readers as if it were their own -- let's see if I am capable! I love challenging myself. So, we will find out. Also, I want to alternate between POVs possibly. I have also done some reading up on the time I placed it in and I was very mistaken - their "meetings" definately need some rearranging. I will focus a bit more on their relationship prior to their seperation to give you guys a better sense of everything and to make it more heartbreaking when they do finally connect again. Hehe. I am looking forward to it. Tonight, however, I am glued to the TV due to a sprained knee ( right in the middle of a dance concert too! how embarassing! ) so tomorrow will be my early start. I promise two chapters tomorrow ( or one EXTREMELY long one ) at the most ( for the new and improved WWWY ).

Remember, input is encouraged! I shall relay all my other plans of the other stories later.

For now, email me, please?(!)

Thanks and sorry for the long wait.

INPUT.

_ahem..._

My stories **will** all, eventually, **be** **finished**.

**I promise!**

--**Sesshy's Sweetheart**


End file.
